


月神

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 背刺事件微博转发抽奖定制文（2/12）中年老猫QJ纯情处龙，骑乘意味





	月神

大海与草原哪个更广阔呢？

来自太阳神的草原敖龙族青年认为是后者，因为他自小生活在草原，却从来也没有见过那如茵绿草的边界。

可出生在利姆萨·罗敏萨的猫魅族前辈却拿出地图，手指悬停在代表陆地边缘的曲线，虚环一圈后指虚抚着另外的区域说，“别说是草原，就连奥德萨，不，所有的陆地加起来也不如海洋辽阔，比海洋疆域更宽广的只有天空。”

敖龙族青年不做声了，他知道这位看起来身材纤弱的猫魅前辈比他更加见多识广。

他们是在一次意外事件中偶然认识的。

彼时敖龙族青年初来到艾欧泽亚，乘船远渡重洋的后遗症让他的头脑晕眩得像是喝了魔界花的汁液，胃部翻腾得像是煮开了一锅粥，连冒险者这个名词是什么含义都没弄明白便前往盛夏农庄。刚领到的讨伐笔记和兵团手册在兜里，还没有好好地翻阅过。

就在那碧海边的草地上，他看见一只巨大的古菩猩猩在袭击一只看起来弱小可怜又无助的猫魅族，草原男儿的英雄气概一下子涌上了头，二话不说便提起战斧便冲上去见义勇为。谁想那只古菩猩猩并不是拉诺西亚普通的野怪，而是正被通缉的恶名精英。新成为冒险者的敖龙族青年哪是它的对手，胳膊才没挥舞几下便被那看似纤细的绿脚丫踢飞，后脑勺撞在块大石头上，当即不省人事。

失去知觉的瞬间他以为自己死定了，他跟那只猫两个加起来都不像够那大腹便便的怪物塞牙缝的，家乡夜晚的满天繁星在视野里坠落，真遗憾啊，他还没有机会见到自己的月神长什么模样……

黑暗里有风吹来，轻柔温暖带着海水的潮湿，令他想起广袤草原的夜晚，与兄长们策马奔腾在河流边，听牧羊的孩子们站在草甸上唱歌。而后他听到了声音，有人在对他说话，语调深沉带着关切。

“喂，小子，你还活着吗？”

敖龙族青年抬了抬沉重的眼皮，缓缓地睁开眼睛，拉诺西亚的阳光明亮得耀目，视网膜上刺痛的感觉让他意识到自己还活着。

“怎么？你没被怪物吃掉吗？”他感到不可思议，眼前的猫魅族看起来毫发无伤，身后躺着那只古菩猩猩逐渐化为以太消失的身体。

猫魅先是愣住，然后笑了，拍了拍敖龙青年的肩，“我可是老江湖了，就连基拉巴尼亚湖区那匹雷马的角都曾经被我斩获，区区一只生活在城郊的护土精灵怎么是我的对手？”

“护土精灵？”敖龙族恍惚记得兵团手册上有这个名字，听起来很漂亮，却难以与方才那只怪物联系起来。

“就是方才那只古菩猩猩，恶名精英都有自己特定的名称，以区别其他普通的生物。”猫魅族解释着，打量了一下敖龙族青年身上破破烂烂的行头，“你看起来是个新手？”

敖龙族青年不好意思地点了下头，“我上午刚到这里。”

“人生地不熟，到处乱跑可是很危险的，”猫魅族说，“不如跟我一起结伴旅行吧，我正好差个夜里帮忙照料篝火的人。”

草原晚上的风很大，所以部落的青年们要彻夜轮换着守护祭坛的火，敖龙族青年自认为很擅长这样的事，便一口答应了下来。毕竟人家救了他的命，总要给对方些回报才是。

相处的时间长了，敖龙族青年才明白猫魅族的外表多么具有迷惑性，那些柔软顺滑的毛发下藏着紧致而结实的肌肉，充满了韧性和力量，水汪汪的大眼睛和圆润的面部轮廓掩饰了真实的年龄。看惯了敖龙族颇具沧桑感的鳞片再看猫魅族粉嫩的面纹，敖龙族青年最初的时候还以为他的新伙伴是位猫魅族少年。

“少年？”听了敖龙族青年的话，猫魅族差点笑出声来，“天知道那是多久以前的事情了，我成年离开故地来到利姆萨·罗敏萨碰运气的时候，如今黑涡团的梅尔维布提督还没开始她的航行呢！”

其实敖龙族青年并不太熟悉艾欧泽亚的历史，也不太听得懂猫魅族说的那些事情，银泪湖和加尔提诺对他而言不过是晦涩难记的名词，但他多少能够判断得出，身边这位前辈的确如他所说的那样，是位经验丰富的冒险者。

他们结伴去了很多地方，猫魅族前辈带着敖龙族青年游历了艾欧泽亚的许多地方，他们在萨纳兰的荒漠里顶着狂风前进，在太阳海岸细软的沙滩上沐浴日光，在黑衣森林雾霭缭绕的晨曦里听鸟儿们唱歌。

敖龙族青年是很优秀的斧术师，他的力量能砍碎草原上的岩石，斧压能掀飞凶猛的野生胡鹰。猫魅族前辈则在漫长得冒险生涯中掌握了许多种武器的使用，他能用弓箭击杀意图从远处偷袭的伏兵，也能用幻杖治疗队友身上的伤，甚至还能捡起敌人尸体上的剑凑合着帮应接不暇的青年吸引些火力，在他年轻的伙伴眼里，这位前辈几乎是万能的。

他们也不是没有遇到过危险的事情，大部分时候都是虚惊，只有一回例外，那次他们在森林里野营，忽然间电闪雷鸣，树林间出现了奥丁骑着战马的影子。还没等他们跑出几步，斩铁剑落地的电流霎时间麻痹了他们的双腿，狂风席卷着草叶刮在他们的脸上，沙土迷了视线。

猫魅族前辈的手里抓着幻杖想为敖龙族青年施加康复，可他自己的身体也被禁锢住，手腕酸麻得就连抬起都很困难。敖龙族青年艰难地挪动身子，将体格比他小很多的猫魅护在怀里，心想或许这样可以少送一条命。

马蹄声如擂鼓逐渐逼近，夹杂着斩铁斩划破空气的尖厉声音，奥丁的披风在他们的眼前投下深色的影子，可死亡却没有如他们觉悟的那样降临。

不知道从哪涌来的一群冒险者吸引了奥丁的注意，他们人数众多，足有好几个满编小队，个个装备精良，似乎是有备而来。陌生的占星师救起了他们，热心地将两位拉进队伍，还体贴地上了护盾。

他们跟着这队人战斗到最后，不但没有去见路易索瓦大师，还意外地从奥丁的披风上扯下了几块碎布留作纪念。

战斗结束后他们与那队人逐个告别，寂静的森林里又只剩下他们两个。劫后余生的不真实感恍然如梦，敖龙族青年足在那带着焦痕的树下站了很久，才回过神来朝方才的火堆走去。

搭建好的露营地在方才的战斗中被毁坏，猫魅族前辈又麻利地支起了新的帐篷，篝火也重新燃气在夜色中吐着金色的火焰，迷路的蛾子被温暖的光茧束缚找不到出路，四周蟋蟀鸣虫的叫声此起彼伏，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“我们差点就死了。”敖龙族青年走到猫魅族前辈身边坐下，他很想知道对方看起来为何无动于衷，眼神里连一点惊悸或是紧张都没有，仿佛他根本不在乎生死。

“是啊，差一点，”经年的风霜赋予了猫魅族深沉的嗓音，他发现敖龙族青年望向他的眼神里带着些许凌乱的波光，知道他仍在回忆方才的千钧一发，笑着抬手替他清理掉粘在头发间的泥土，“但这不还没死呢吗？”

“是啊，没死。”敖龙族青年喃喃地说。

“没死就意味着生活还要继续，太阳照常升起，繁星和明月也会如期而至，所有的一切都没有改变。”猫魅族的耳朵微微地动了动，有只蛾子停在上面休息，并没有被赶走，“要我说，”他的语气忽然严肃了起来，却仍有些开玩笑的意味，“偶尔经历下这样的事也不错，可以提醒我们别忘了爱惜生命。”

“你有什么牵挂吗？”敖龙族青年问，猫魅族前辈是他们两人中更开朗的那位，虽然年长了那么十几岁，却一点也不见稳重，言谈间总是嬉笑个不停，从没见过他因什么而生气，仿佛没什么是他在乎的，“如果死了的话……最令你遗憾的事情是什么？”

“你要这么问的话……”猫魅族摆出思考的样子，想了想后摊手回答，“那大概是可惜自己不能继续活着吧。”

“除此之外呢？”敖龙族青年问，“你活着是为了什么？”

“为了看山川与河流，朝霞与落日，为了经历一场又一场的冒险，活着本身就是很好的事情。”猫魅族回答，然后又问，“那你呢？有什么事是必须活着去完成的吗？”

“我要寻找我的月神，”敖龙族青年回答，“家乡的祭司曾经为我占卜，说我的月神不在草原上，而是在海那边的很远很远的地方。”

“月神？”猫魅族前辈好奇地竖起耳朵，惊得那只蛾子蓦地飞走了。

“在我们的神话中，太阳之神与月神之神深深地爱着彼此，可一旦他们在一起，人间将不分昼夜，生命的循环也会停滞，于是他们按捺住深沉的爱意，各自回到了白昼和夜晚的天界……”敖龙族青年将他从部落长老们那里听来的故事娓娓道来。

猫魅族听得很认真，他对各种族的风俗习惯很感兴趣，这也是他背着行囊四处游历的原因。

“……后来，太阳之神在暮晖之民重制造出分身，让他们代替自己守护月神的眷属。月神因此落泪，泪水在人间形成新的生命，那便是我们部落命中注定的恋人。”敖龙族青年不太擅长讲故事，他只是重复了自己听过许多次的话。

“所以说，你们部落的每个人，都要踏上寻找月神的路？”猫魅族如此总结道。

“不错，这是我们的宿命，每个人都有生来便最合适的那个人，注定会成为自己的伴侣。”敖龙族青年回答。

“我倒是在别的地方听过类似的故事，每个人生来都是不完整的圆所以终其一生都在寻找另一半……诸如此类。”猫魅族前辈若有所思，问了个很尖锐的问题，“那如果一直找不到该怎么办呢？”

“那就一直找下去，”敖龙族青年毫不犹豫地回答，“我相信她也在世界上的某个地方等着我。”

“有没有一辈子也找不到，所以到死都在打光棍的？”猫魅族又往火堆里添了些柴，对猫魅的男性来说这倒不是什么稀罕事。

敖龙族青年陷入了沉默，随即摇摇头回答，“这我也不知道，长老们都说缘分是很微妙的事情，有的人一出生便与月神同在，有的人则要走很远的路，翻过很多座山，才能寻到月神在哪里。像是晨曦王座上的玛格奈，他寻找他的月神许多年了也不得其踪，但他仍然没有打算放弃。”顿了顿后他说，“我想我也是一样的。”

“年轻人有执着劲固然是好，但，太执拗了也容易钻牛角尖。”猫魅族舒展起长而软的尾巴，替同伴与自己驱赶夜里的蚊虫。

“那么你们猫魅族呢？是怎么样挑选自己的伴侣呢？”敖龙族青年好奇地问。

“这就说来话长了，”那位素来直爽的前辈罕见地没有回答青年的问题，但他脸上堆满了毫无破绽的笑容，掩饰了这个话题所带来的不愉快，“我但已经离开了部落，所以也不打算遵照什么传统，简单来说，我寻伴侣的原则便是，撞上谁合适就是谁，长则半年，短则一天，处得开心就继续，厌倦了便离开，来去自由。”

敖龙族青年花了很长的时间才得以消化猫魅族前辈话里的含义，在自幼接受族规训诫的他看来，对方所说的事情似乎不怎么道德，甚至可以说是……放荡。

“我知道你在想什么，”猫魅族前辈往敖龙族青年那边挪了挪，“你觉得这样太随便，太不负责，对不对？”见对方无法反驳地低下头，他微笑着拍了拍青年宽阔的肩，“但我管这叫做及时行乐。”

火堆里有灼热的星子跳出来，击毁了一只绕光飞行的夜蛾。敖龙族青年摇了摇头，要用说的话他是永远赢不过这只老练的猫魅的，余光中那位前辈仰头望向高悬的明月，像是在回忆着什么。

“我经历过灵灾，亲眼见证过卫月降临，加尔提诺战役时我也在那，至今回想起来都不知道自己怎么活下来的，”猫魅族灵巧的耳朵耷拉了下来，连同他的声音也变得柔软，“从那后我便意识到，死亡随时都可能降临，欢乐的时光随时都有可能结束，或许是明天，或许是下一秒，或许是现在。”

这个时候的敖龙族战士已经不是当初那位不自量力的青年，来回艾欧泽亚各国之间的冒险生活使他逐渐了解这片大陆的历史，知道这里生活的人们曾经历过怎么样的苦难，即便猫魅族前辈没有多说，他也能猜到对方失去过什么，战争夺走的东西在哪都是一样的。

“所以说，”火光将猫魅族前辈的脸映衬得微微发红，他将一串烤山珍递给青年，“趁有得吃的时候吃，趁有得乐的时候乐，有的事情不趁着能做的时候做，难道要等死了才到下面去后悔吗？”

敖龙族青年听出了对方话里的意有所指，喉结不经意地动了动，接过那串烤蘑菇和青菜便放到嘴里嚼了起来，比起这些素的他更想来点肉，只可惜刚才烤好的肉全都毁在了奥丁的马蹄下，而他们谁都没有重新狩猎的打算。

“你不会还没有做过吧？”猫魅族前辈突然凑近问，察觉到对方脸色变化，他又不失时机地说，“要不是方才正巧遇到那些人，你可就到死都是雏儿了。”

被戳中痛脚的青年想说什么，却差点被嘴里的食物噎到，赶忙抓起放在一边的水袋，猛灌了几口才缓过劲来。

“我不是说了吗？我还在寻找我的月神。”敖龙族有些不忿地说，他认为这是个很正当的理由，用来解释他认为很正常的事。

猫魅族忽然以饶有兴趣的眼光望着敖龙族，比其他种族都大的眼瞳在夜色中看起来如皎月般明亮，沉默几秒后他说，“如你所见，我恰巧是只月猫，就让我来做你今晚的月神吧。”

还没等敖龙族青年反应过来对方话里的含义，他便被忽然骑上来的身体重量压倒在微湿的草地上，猫魅族睁着明晃晃的眼睛居高临下地望着他，目光里有说不清的复杂情绪如尘埃起舞。

“你是不知道它的美妙，”猫魅族稍稍俯下身，神情认真地说，“一开始可能会有点不舒服，但只要做习惯了，便会明白它是多么令人欲罢不能。”他的声音变得低沉，眼神也更加暧昧，“要是连这滋味都没尝过就死去，那可真是白活一场！”

敖龙族青年想说他不是这么随便的人，嘴唇在被篝火烤热的空气里开合，却一个字也吐不出来。狡猾的猫魅族早在他反抗前便对他施加了禁锢，行走江湖这么多年谁也不知道他到底懂得多少旁门左道。

“别害怕，”猫魅族安抚地说，“我会让你舒服的，请将这当做我这位前辈教给你的又一课：活着就要学会享受人生。”

不！敖龙族青年的身体微微颤抖，他竭尽全力想要对抗束缚住身体的咒语，然而只懂得使用蛮力的他对魔法一无所知，根本找不到破绽在哪里。

“放心，到时候我会给你解开的，只要你表现得足够配合。”猫魅族的前辈伸出手，在敖龙族富有弹性的长角边轻轻摩挲，满意地发现对方的脸颊可见地红润了起来，手指滑过时传来微微发烫的热度，像是有什么在血液里沸腾，于是声音温柔地说，“别害羞，我们可是生死与共的伙伴，有什么事情是不能交给我的呢？”

不对，这事和那些根本不一样！被猫魅族富有技巧的抚摸撩拨得脸颊发烫的敖龙族在心里大声地抗议，他确定那位素来擅长猜透人心思的前辈是知道自己此时在想什么的，但对方就是故意假装不知，或者根本无所谓，还将那几枚该死的手指移动到了他的嘴唇上。

“不会连吻都没有接过吧？”猫魅族抚弄着敖龙族单薄而苍白的嘴唇，为这双妙物竟然没有被品尝过而感到可惜。而他从不错过摆在眼前的珍宝，移开手指后便毫不犹豫地吻了下去。

月猫有着尖尖的虎牙，剐蹭在嘴唇上时带着轻轻的酥痒，好像甲壳虫带钩的腿在上面爬过，沿着移动的路线传来微微的刺痛，激得敖龙族青年的唇瓣本能地翕合，像是在主动配合着般。

“这不是做得很好吗？”猫魅族前辈在吻的间隙中赞叹道，随即探入自己的舌头，在敖龙族越来越热的呼吸里朝着深处进发，熟稔地找到舌头的位置，然后舔过牙齿与上颚，不放过每寸土地地探索着从未有人进入过的温暖原野，像只真正的公猫那样四处标记着领地。

敖龙族青年快要在这个漫长的吻中窒息，他还没有学会如何在接吻时换气，脸颊和脖子都憋得通红，颅腔里传来溺水缺氧的嗡嗡杂音，像是黑衣森林里的野蜂在里面乱窜。

所幸猫魅族青年很快将唇移到了下一处，敖龙族突兀的喉结看起来像颗杏子，令他忍不住一口咬下去。

被品尝的发出一声呜咽，听起来比骑在他身上的那位更像是只猫咪，除此之外他发不出任何声音，只能用越来越剧烈的喘息来表达抗议。

然而他不知道的是，这样只会起到截然相反的效果。

“别心急，”猫魅族抚摸着敖龙族青年的脸说，手掌顺着已经浸出汗液的脖颈滑到锁骨处，指尖沿着山峦般的骨骼轮廓滑动，即使是阅人无数的他，也未曾见过这么美丽的锁骨，线条流畅得像是刻意打磨过，棱角却像是雕刻出来的，“做这种事情前，总要先脱衣服吧？”

敖龙族以身体的抖动作为抗议，可猫魅族却对此视而不见，手指够在皮甲的搭扣上稍微用力，那件硬革制成的护胸便朝着旁边滑去，露出下面已经汗湿得可以隐约看到下面鳞片颜色的衬衣。

他将碍事的皮甲全部卸了去，隔着半透明的湿衬衣欣赏敖龙族健美的身体，深色的鳞片点缀在被常年的风吹日晒染成麦色的皮肤上，好像萨纳兰的黄沙里露出地面的黑曜石矿。

猫魅族撩起湿漉漉的衬衣，将布料全部推到敖龙族青年的胸前，望着那些在月下隐隐发光的鳞片。优秀的采矿工不会错过开采的最佳时机，经验丰富的情人也是如此。只见他故意伸出先前避开与青年接触的指甲，紧贴着鳞片的边缘像绘制地图那样勾勒着与皮肤的交界，时不时地作势要从鳞片上探进去，将那些与神俱来的美丽装饰物摘下来做纪念品。

对敖龙族而言这是最可怕的酷刑，尽管知道前辈不可能真的那么做，这半开玩笑的威胁还是让青年感受到了真实的恐惧，细小的颗粒越来越多地泛起在被抚摸过的皮肤上，在晚风里轻轻颤抖好像某种细小的菌类。

“真漂亮。”猫魅族赞叹道，看似放过地移开手指，却又停留在了敖龙族青年胸前深色的两粒，像寻见了什么稀奇玩意哪样细细地捻弄起来，时而拉扯，时而打着圈滑动，时而俯下身去温柔地含住，用牙齿轻轻地啮咬。

随着那两粒花苞在胸前硬立地绽放，敖龙族青年下身的某个部位也随之昂扬起来。猫魅族自然不会错过这样的变化，揶揄地看了眼满脸窘迫的敖龙族青年，手指一勾便扯下了那条还挂在青年腰上的软甲裤。

“在正式开始之间，有件事情必须确认下。”猫魅族意有所指地望着那道快要顶穿衬裤的突起，手掌覆盖在上面，隔着单薄的布料感受着里面散发出来的温度，卷起毛绒绒的尾巴看似抚慰地扫过，如他所料的那样带出一阵颤栗。

敖龙族青年自持坚强，从未在任何战斗中退缩，也从未因任何伤痛而流泪，但他现在却在心里大声地呼喊着“停下”，羞耻的泪水也早已不受控制地溢出眼角，倒映着被繁盛的树枝过滤得破碎的月光。

“今晚月色真美，你觉得如何呢？”猫魅族故意说着无关紧要的话，手指蓦地往下拉，敖龙族青年喷薄的欲望如扶桑的花柱，高耸地立在了夜晚凉爽的空气中，“啧啧，真是可观，幸好这里没有鳞片生长，不然我可吃不消。”

猫魅族颇为震撼感叹着，将手掌覆盖在敖龙族粗大的柱体上套弄，拇指沿着上面突起的血管摩挲，滑到顶端时不忘轻轻地推挤前面的冠肉，透明的粘稠蜜液很快便从前端的空隙中流淌了出来，在迷离的夜色里显得亮晶晶的。

“是咸味，”不顾对方反对的眼神，猫魅族低头尝了一口，“是我喜欢的海水的味道，”还有战斗过后汗湿的微微酸涩，以及不知何时沾上的泥土与青草的味道，“尝起来不错。”

敖龙族青年发觉咽喉里的束缚消失了，正想说些什么话，可还没等他组织好语言，下身那要命的地方便被猫魅族一口含住，顿时间除了呻吟外什么也喊不出，喘息粗重得好像他们在兀尔德恩惠地杀死的那头野猪，狂暴得毫无理智。

猫魅族却十分受用，尽管他的喉咙被塞进来的硬物堵得发疼，却依然颇具服务精神地尽量含进深处，他决心要让这没见过世面的小青年体验什么是人间极乐。

快感熔岩般逐渐升温，积聚在被不断吸吮和舔弄的顶端，被得不到满足的渴望折磨得浑身汗湿的敖龙族青年，早已顾不得什么矜持和礼节，开始主动地挺起腰部，朝着猫魅族柔软的口腔里顶弄。

缠绕在他身体上的禁锢如今只剩下手脚的部位，正如言出必行的猫魅族前辈所说，只要他足够配合，就会给他解开。

“别急，别急，”见敖龙族一副急不可耐的样子，猫魅族却将哪根蓄势待发的东西吐了出来，握在手里轻轻地揉弄，“我可不想你的第一次就射在我的嘴里，这样显得我礼数不周，倒是没个做前辈的榜样。”

敖龙族青年听不懂他在说什么，有风经过灌木丛吹来，被舔湿的下身暴露在空气中一阵冰凉，燃烧般的灼热感非但没有减退，反而像被扑灭后又重燃的火，愈发地令人难以忍受。

猫魅族却在背包里不紧不慢地翻找着，好半天才取出一个小瓶，拧开来的瞬间空气中飘满着橄榄油混合着花香的气味。

“这次我自己来，以后再慢慢教你。”猫魅族的前辈说着便将那瓶子里的油脂倒在了敖龙族青年的手指上，牵着他朝着自己的后穴探去。

尽管心里百般地不愿意触碰对方的私处，可被束缚的敖龙族青年却丝毫无法反抗，只能仍由对方握着自己的手指插进那微妙处。

温暖而紧致的感觉瞬间包裹了他的手指，想到待会儿自己身体的某个部位也要进入这里，忍耐许久的敖龙族青年便觉得自己下身的煎熬更甚，实在是快要忍不住了。

但猫魅族还在不疾不徐地为自己做着开拓，并非他有意为难眼前的青年，而是看过对方的尺寸后，他判断自己也需要完全的准备才能确保不被弄伤，他的这位伙伴可没学过幻术也不懂治疗，如果第一次便弄得鲜血淋漓，恐怕将来即使找到了月神，这位青年也会因为深重的心理阴影而变得不举。

“你还是不想要吗？”猫魅族前辈坏心眼地问道，他知道敖龙族青年再也忍不住了。

“不，不要。”敖龙族青年咬着牙回答，尽管他的身体已经在叫嚣着满足，嘴上却是绝对不肯放松的，这样即使他待会被迫缴械投降，也算是败得有些尊严，对男子汉而言，这可是很重要的东西。

“真的不要吗？”猫魅族自感扩张足够，跪起身体微悬在敖龙族挺立的柱体上方，故意用穴口轻轻地磨蹭下方流着蜜液的孔洞，挑逗地撩拨着青年旺盛的情欲。

“不要……”敖龙族的声音软了下来，他发现自己是在用渴望的语调说否定的话，真实的意图一览无遗，怎么瞒得过猫魅族敏锐的眼睛？

“这可由不得你，”体贴的前辈决定给青年一个台阶下，让这场欢爱完全看起来是他在单方面强迫，他将更多的油脂抹在敖龙族粗壮的硬物上，轻柔地涂抹均匀，手指在发烫的前端挑衅地弹了一下，“那么我们就开始了？”

前端探入时他们同时发出了呼声，敖龙族青年感到从未有过的温暖纠缠正压榨着他的理智，而猫魅族富有弹性的身体竟难得地被撑到了极限，尾巴本能地竖了起来，另一个部位自然也随之应和。

要吃下这整根实在是困难，猫魅族不多见地感到了挑战，他扶着敖龙族覆盖着鳞片的腰慢慢地坐下去，一寸一寸地将青年从未被如此使用过的硬器纳入身体。

“不要再继续了！”敖龙族青年仍在抵抗，即使毫无经验，他也看得出自己的尺寸对身材细小的猫魅族来说太过巨大，紧扣着他的肌肉穿来环状的束缚感，竟勒得他有些疼痛。但比起自己所承受的痛，他更担心这只猫魅的身体会被撕裂，他甚至在头脑的晕眩中看到了对方躺在血泊中的样子，于是强忍着想要得到更多抚慰的冲动，没有主动往里面深入。

猫魅族的身体天赋异禀，也在长期的逐浪生涯中得到了丰富的开发，经过艰难的尝试后他终于坐到了底部，裸露的大腿根摩擦着敖龙族腹部的鳞片，两丛茂密的毛发交织在一起，如同他们身体几乎同时开始的律动。

嘴上说不要可身体却诚实得很。

猫魅族忍不住在心里如是吐槽，被他紧缠的那根肉棒一改先前的抗拒，如今在里面毫无章法地横冲直撞，却偏偏找不到那关键的腺体，不是没有碰到位置，便是擦着边上过去，一次也没有正中红心，这下子难受的反倒是他。

敖龙族青年正在放纵的驰骋，却感觉身体忽然被定住，腰部紧贴在被他体温暖成绿毯的草地上，再也抬不起来，着急得发出野兽般的嘶吼，他感到自己的下身若是再不释放，恐怕就要爆炸了。

猫魅族撩起松软下来的长尾，往敖龙族紧绷的身体上戳了戳，柔软的腰肢摇摆得好像海航拉客的妓女，眼神迷离得搅碎了月色，嘴里也忍不住发出含混的喘息。

在这样的抚慰下，敖龙族青年感到身体里有电流来回穿梭，浑身雷击般地颤动，想要狠狠地顶进那美妙的身体深处。

所有的束缚都在恰到好处的时候被尽数解开，彻底获得自由的敖龙族青年发出片刻呼喊，抓住猫魅族线条流畅的腰，朝着自己的身体沉重地按下来，配合着里面全凭本能的顶弄，再也无法顾忌什么地发泄着积聚多时的欲望。

被顶弄得失去平衡的猫魅族抱住青年坐起来的身体，在肩膀与脖颈间为自己寻到了支点，随着身下浪潮般起伏的力量喘息，如果不是他之前为自己进行了足够彻底的开拓，非被这莽撞的敖龙族青年撕烂身体不可。

火光猛地晃动了下，伴随着喉咙里的闷响，敖龙族青年射在了猫魅族的深处，他的身体也随之软了下来，躺倒在柔软的青苔上大口地喘着气。

“感觉怎么样？”猫魅族前辈仍坐在敖龙族的身上，埋在他身体里的东西慢慢变软，紧绷感也不再像先前那么剧烈，但他仍不想将它吐出来，而是玩味地享受着别样的触觉，拉过敖龙族汗湿黏腻的手，安放在依然灼热的下腹部，“我这里还没有好呢。”

敖龙族闭上了眼睛，他没有回答猫魅族的问题，却也没有拒绝为他解决欲望。有什么东西湿漉漉地落到他身上，好像水滴，可现在没有下雨。

就好像被快感征服了理智，猫魅族在释放的刹那流下眼泪，冲掉了平日粉饰在面容上的乐观面具。他俯身靠在敖龙族青年的身上喘息，他曾以相同的方式拥抱过数不清的人，其中大多数都再无消息，缘聚缘散如同流云飞渡，任谁也抓不住索性不去挽留。他抬眼望着敖龙族因高潮而布满红血丝的眼睛，伸手绕过去抚摸对方脊背上的那些鳞片，想要记住它们的轮廓与触觉。

敖龙族青年轻轻拥着难得流露出脆弱目光的前辈，手掌自三角形的毛绒耳朵抚摸而过，尽管这次初体验的开端违背了他的意志，可行到中途他便慢慢地开了窍。

前辈是只月猫，他有着月亮般闪着光辉的，能在黑夜里看清一切的眼睛，就好像天生被月亮祝福过。

会不会……他就是我的月神呢？

敖龙族为自己的顿悟而感到欣喜，回忆起那日他们是如何机缘巧合地相识，这一切看起来就像月神的庇佑。

猫魅族还在欢愉的余韵中为将来的离别而伤感，敖龙族青年不经意地搂紧了他，心里想的却是:

我必须对他负责了。


End file.
